It's Mutual
by Niru-Se
Summary: If there's someone who understands Yukimura better, it wasn't Sanada. It was Tezuka.


**DISCLAIMER: There's only one person that owns Prince of Tennis. And that's NOT ME.**

 **WARNING:** Possible Tezuka OOC ( _though I really think its how Tezuka would act with Yukimura. So for me, its not OOC! ^_^_ )

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi _lost_. And he absolutely doesn't have any idea _HOW_.

He was on his best shape after going through with the surgery. He gave it his all. Ryoma Echizen was good. But Seiichi _knew_ he's better. So there was _**ABSOLUTELY**_ no way he will lose this game.

But he did.

Yukimura gently set aside his duffel bag and slammed himself down on bed. _He lost._

He shut his eyes tight and willed himself to calm down his growing emotional turmoil he doesn't even know how to express. His chest hurt, but he wasn't close to crying. He feels angry but can't get enough strength to even land a punch against anything solid. He feels disappointed but can't get himself to reprimand his lack of capacity to win.

He was Seiichi Yukimura. And the child of god has all the capacity needed to claim their grandslam victory. But he failed.

He chuckled, one that sounded hollow. He then brought out his phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Kunimitsu Tezuka _lost_. And he absolutely doesn't have any idea _WHY_.

He was on his best shape after his rehabilitation in Germany. He gave it his all. Genichirou Sanada was a skilled player. But Tezuka was confident that he can bag the win.

But he didn't.

His arm ached. So much. But of course he didn't tell. Not when the whole team was at the hype of celebrating their win against the two-year consecutive champion Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Seigaku all had the reason to celebrate. And he wasn't someone who'll just break everyone's smiles just because of an arm injury. Again.

He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. And then his phone rang.

* * *

" _Congratulations...you..made it,"_ Yukimura greeted when Tezuka answered his phone on the second ring.

" _Ah...it was a great game."_

There was a moment of welcome silence on the line. Both waiting for the other to say something and both having no idea where to start.

" _Are you free tonight?"_ \- They both said in unison.

Yukimura chuckled. _"I am."_

" _Same place?"_ Tezuka asked.

" _Sure. I'll be there at 7."_

" _All right, see you."_

And the line went dead.

* * *

" _Sorry I'm late,"_ greeted Yukimura with a smile. He was wearing a black v-neck three quarter sleeve tee matched with jeans and brown buckle lace-up sneakers.

" _I'm early."_ Tezuka muttered handing Yukimura a canned espresso roast coffee. _"And you look great."_

" _Thanks,"_ the blue-haired captain smiled. _"For the coffee and the compliment."_

They enjoyed the silence that followed as they took a swig on their drinks. They were currently at a park near Seigaku, sitting at one of the benches facing a large tennis court usually flooded with kids and high school students at day time. In the evening, the place is almost deserted, save for some little kids running and playing around while their nannies were busy chatting with themselves on the sidelines.

Yukimura wondered how these kids are still allowed to play at this time of the night. He once again took a sip of his coffee and watched as a brown-haired kid with glasses run away, after stealing the ball from his playmate. Seconds after he tripped into a rock and fell down. Face first.

" _He's going to cry,"_ Yukimura muttered.

Tezuka darted a look at the boy who started to stand up. _"No he wouldn't."_

The boy dusted himself off, grabbed the ball he just stole and went back running in glee.

" _See?"_

Yukimura smiled.

Another moments of silence passed.

" _I'm...really upset."_ Yukimura said with a long sigh, looking straight ahead at nothing in particular. _"I was so sure I'd win."_

Tezuka nodded and took another sip from his canned coffee. _"You were brilliant."_

The Rikkaidai captain released another long sigh and looked at his co-captain. _"I lost."_

" _You're not alone."_

Yukimura managed a soft chuckle and raised his drink _"To us losers."_

Tezuka raised his. _"Cheers."_

" _I miss this Tezuka...I mean, talking to you like this."_

" _Same."_

" _We hardly see each other."_

" _The Nationals made us all busy."_

Yukimura nodded. _"Back there...I was faking my congratulations to Echizen. To be honest, I wasn't at all happy that he won."_ Yukimura frowned. _"Do I sound..."_

" _Perfectly understandable. You want to win. You didn't. No one can blame you if don't feel like celebrating with the victor."_

" _Right."_

Another silence. To some, it would've felt awkward. But to Yukimura and Tezuka, silence was a gift - something so fleeting and rare, thus valuable.

" _Yukimura.."_ It was Tezuka who spoke first as he threw away his now empty drink to the trash bin.

" _Hmm?"_

" _You can cry if you want."_

The other captain raised a brow. _"And...why would I do that?"_

" _It'll make you feel better."_

" _Yeah, I would like that. But I don't feel like crying so - "_

Tezuka draped an arm around him and pulled him close, so his head is now on Tezuka's shoulder.

" _You didn't just call me for nothing."_

Yukimura sighed leaning lazily against Tezuka's more solid built. _"It's a good thing we don't see each other often. You spoil me a lot. Is this your secret in bringing Seigaku to the win?"_

Tezuka frowned, looking at his captain as if he said something really stupid. _"No way."_

" _You know I can't show this side of me to the rest of the team."_

" _Ah..."_

They spent a long time leaning on each other, thinking nothing in particular. Just enjoying the serene night atmosphere.

" _It's getting late,"_ Tezuka said.

Yukimura moved away and smiled.

" _Let's go. I'll walk you to the train station."_

The bluenette nodded.

The walk to the station was spent in silence. Amidst the noise and chatters from the busy night, Yukimura felt at ease and somehow better just by standing beside his co-captain. Of course, Tezuka was never just a captain. He was his very good friend - someone he trusts and admires.

Somewhere, perhaps a store or a mall, Yuna Ito's _I trust You_ started playing. It's one of Yukimura's favorite, but something that he doesn't need now that he's feeling down. The song practically makes him feel... _more upset._

He purchased a ticket for his way back and waited for the train to arrive.

" _Thank you, Tezuka,"_ he said with a smile. _"I really appreciate the time."_

" _It's mutual."_

" _And...I think I'll be fine.."_ he added, though he felt a strange tightening of his chest as he uttered the words. Afraid to lose his composure, he looked away and turned his back to Tezuka just in time for the train to arrive. He swallowed the sudden lump on his throat and briefly turned, though he avoided looking directly at the other's eyes. _"Well...I'll have to go."_

Tezuka nodded.

Yukimura made his way to the doors, merging himself with the flood of people who was also boarding the same trip. Somehow, he just wanted to be inside. Away from Tezuka's stares. He didn't know why but perhaps the combination of caffeine, a friend and a mellow song did him.

And now he felt like crying.

Tezuka followed Yukimura's receding back, slowly disappearing in a flood of people. Few seconds after, he found himself following him.

Once inside, Yukimura immediately worked on finding a good corner free from too much people. His eyes were damp and he blinked away his tears. It was a good thing to finally have someone whom he can honestly bare his thoughts. But somehow it just-

A strong hand grabbed his arm, pulling him at a better part of the train free from too much of people's scrutiny. Yukimura didn't attempt to pull himself away. He knew his touch. He instead brought a hand to wipe his tears but Tezuka grabbed his wrist.

" _Stubborn."_ Tezuka muttered. He was strategically standing in front of Yukimura, blocking his view of the other people and vice versa. _" I told you it was okay to cry, and you didn't. And then you left with that face."_

Yukimura bit his lower lip to prevent a sob. Tezuka sighed and pulled him close so that Yukimura's head was now leaning against his chest.

" _This is the last trip you know.."_ Yukimura muttered in between sobs.

Tezuka sighed. _"Then provide me accommodation."_

The bluenette chuckled.

The rest of the trip back to Yukimura's house was once again spent in silence. But it was all right. Perfect even. In silence, they learned to understand each other. It's something they share. Something mutual.

* * *

 **OWARI!**

 **SY:** There wasn't any attempt to create romance here. I honestly believe, deep in my heart that Yukimura and Tezuka's friendship is this sweet. Cheers!


End file.
